white_pearl_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
White Pearl (game)
Description White Pearl is a story-focused RPG made using RPGMaker VXAce. It was released at GameJolt in October 2017, Itch in November 2017, and Steam in late December 2017. The game features a main storyline around 25 hours in length, with a turn-based battle system that utilises systems such as cooldowns and charge times. The game also has a crafting system, where existing gear can be upgraded, or new gear made using materials dropped from enemies or bought from shops. The game has a large main cast, expanding over 10 main characters, and multiple guest characters. The flow of the game's characters works in a similar way to Final Fantasy IV, where party members come and go as they please - perspectives change, or either characters leave indefinitely. Development Test Development Release and Reception White Pearl debuted on GameJolt at 21st October 2017, the initial response was very small - with only around 20 downloads and 1 rating. Despite this, White Pearl went through 2 versions updates to fix bugs, balance the game, and add new cutscenes to complement the story. White Pearl was then released on itch.io at 9th November 2017 as Version 1.0.3, with the response being far more popular as a forum post was put up in RPGMaker.net, advertising the game. Despite many downloads, there were no formal reviews to determine the game's quality. Finally, White Pearl saw it's emergence on Steam at the 3rd December, with the game garnering over 200 wishlisters before release at 23rd December 2017 as Version 1.0.6. At release day, the initial response was very positive with many reviews stating that it "invoked feelings of nostalgia" and that it is alike to early Final Fantasy games. Praise also went to the sound design of the game, and the music. The story and lore was also praised, saying that it was confusing at first, but easy to understand over time and interesting. The writing was classed as unoriginal to some, but still not the worst, as another reviewer pointed out how the story and characters also focus on humour at times. The world of White Pearl was also classed as "coherent", and how it crafts a "meaningful universe". There was lots of correspondence in the community around bug reports, and suggestions. Most negative reviews were focused on the long opening, and how it was confusing that characters kept being swapped in the opening. Some people felt that the game lacked action, especially in the early moments - this led to them becoming bored in the game. There were also mentions of game-breaking bugs, but those have since been addressed. Since November 24th 2017, Harry ceased updates to the GameJolt page of White Pearl - due to a lack of downloads. It remains as Version 1.0.3 on that page. Within the first two weeks of the Itch release, the game reached 100 downloads. It hit 200 downloads by early January. The Steam release of White Pearl has reached 5000 downloads, and 2000 players as of January 2018. Plot The Introduction The game opens by explaining about how Magtek's Curse upon the Light Gods limited their power, causing the Departis - where the Gods have to regularly sleep in order to restore what power they have expended. It is shown that Magtek created the Priori, the cause of the Dark Eras, as punishment against the Light Gods - who sympathised with their creation. With the threat of the Priori, Stendarr created the Dawntreaders and Divinia created the White Pearl - these will be vital tools to combat each Dark Era, with one Dawntreader being assigned to protect the Keeper of the White Pearl each Era. Stendarr also created the Weave of Fate, which is essentially a script which controls the happenings in Ottrea, as well as the Keeper's and Dawntreader's future. During the creation of the Dawntreader for the Fifth Dark Era, it is showcased, that the Dawntreader (named Redlac) was actually once human. The Dawntreader must undergo a trial in order to prove his worth to the Gods. Redlac appears shocked, confronting the Gods about how his former life will never be the same. The Gods sympathise with his plight, but saying that they had no choice to pick a human vessel - as they did not have the power to create a being to rival the Priori from scratch. Redlac accepts this, saying that he'll do it for the Keeper, and Elyswer. During the test, Redlac is faced with visions of Cassiopeia, Pearlto and Elrise. They describe their individual problems they will suffer from and ask Redlac for help and advice. Redlac is unsure how to deal with this, as he does not know who they are. Despite his lack of knowledge, should he gain some, he reaffirms that he will help them. Divinia seems pleased with the result, explaining that he will eventually meet them and gain insight - but not until the Weave of Fate dictates so. The game then switches to Kurone, who is in the middle of writing a report about Aura - before being interuppted by Walt asking her to meet him. The player can control Kurone is this section, discovering books about Magtek's Curse, Aura and the ability to read up on Kurone's report - which is currently unfinished. The First Chapter Pearlto wakes up, and remembers that he has to complete a contract today. He equips his armor, and heads downstairs. The General, who is the head of the Adventurer's Guild, reminds Pearlto of his duty to kill the Chimera at Falcon Cave. He notices that Pearlto has been performing well and staying true to his word at the Guild, so he encourages Pearlto to lay off time at the inn after the hunt is completed. Once out in Falcon Fields, Pearlto discovers the entrance to the cave and goes in. In the cave, Pearlto and Melvy find a sign which tells them the chimera has been sealed below. The pair find a lever to unblock the descent down into Beast's Rest. Just before going down, Melvy decides that she will leave Pearlto to take care of the hunt. Pearlto is shocked at her decision to leave, saying that he can't do this on his own. Melvy tells Pearlto to "man up and get on with it" and reminds him of his sensitive nature, which she believes Katkin won't be happy to hear about. Arriving at Beast's Rest, Pearlto spots Katkin there which is already in combat with the chimera. The two slay the chimera together. As Pearlto and Katkin return to Falcon Fields through the teleporter, the king of Ancarna has been struck down by a dark force while discussing the current state of the world with his advisors: Elsay, Elrise and Elyswer. Elsay and Elyswer are shocked by this, and bids Elsay go to Falcon to appeal to the king to help there's from his condition. Elyswer also gives Elsay a communication device, and Elrise follows behind.